


Планы на будущее

by KisVani



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пара часов из жизни юной Беллы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Планы на будущее

— Белла, где же ты? Белла! — Я здесь, мам.  
— Прекрати прятаться черт знает где, - сурово сказала дочери Иокаста, - взяла бы пример с Майкла, все время на виду.  
— Я не пряталась, я просто была во дворе и пришла, когда ты позвала.  
— Идем делать твое домашнее задание, - резко сказала Белле ее мать.  
Девочка кивнула и собралась было пойти к своему письменному столу, но, сама не понимая до конца почему, направилась в столовую. Белла была совершенно уверена, что ее папа сидит в ее комнате с книгой, причем, книга называется «Где же Белла?». Он постоянно ее читает, может даже остановиться на улице и открыть. По неизвестной причине эта довольно глупая книжка нервировала. Естественно, Белла была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать – это не о ней, но все равно переживала, будто бы эта история намекала на что-то, что касалось ее жизни.  
— Ты зависла между действиями? – резко спросила Иокаста у замершей в напряженной позе дочки.  
Белла что-то ответила невпопад и открыла тетрадку. Мама начала рассказывать о своем детстве и цветочках с птичками, хотя задание было по математике. Но, несмотря на это, голос Иокасты успокаивал и помогал справить быстрее со всеми задачками. Мортимер, соседский мальчик, рассказывал Белле, что его папа помогает ему с домашним точно так же. Смешные эти родители, интересно, а они будут продолжать «помогать» даже потом? Когда они с Мортимером станут подростками? Белла отвлекалась на мысли о том, как это будет, когда они с соседским мальчиком подрастут, но, при этом, домашнее задание продолжало выполняться, будто бы само по себе.  
— Все? – спросила Иокаста. – Готово?  
— На сто процентов, ма.  
— И чудесно!  
Она развернулась и почти убежала на улицу, через окно Белла увидела мистера Гота, идущего мимо их дома. Мама поздоровалась с ним и завязала разговор.  
«Когда вырасту, - решила Белла, - не буду себя так вести!». Она вообще любила обещать себе разные вещи. Например, обязательно завести лошадь. Хотя никогда не видела лошадей в городе, но знала, что где-то они существуют. Или еще – познакомиться с инопланетянами. Взаправдашними! Или переселиться в пустыню… А еще Белла обещала себе, что Мортимер Гот станет ее мужем. Обязательно. И у них будет двое детей, первой, конечно, девочка, и она назовет ее… Ну, например, Кассандрой. У нее будут такие же черные волосы, как у Беллы, и она будет носить очки и хорошо учиться в школе. А мальчик… У него тоже в имени должно быть «кс»… О, пусть будет Алексом или, еще лучше, Александром. Кассандра и Александр Гот, хорошо звучит!  
Белла сидела на стуле и думала о своем будущем. Она была очень практичной девочкой и точно знала, чего хочет. И точно так же точно знала, что обязательно этого добьется.  
О… Еще она знала, что полюбит гольф. Всенепременно.


End file.
